


Be My Disguise

by Aniratac7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniratac7/pseuds/Aniratac7
Summary: Lucy lives a normal life. Almost. But what happens to her life when she spots an unwanted visitor in her home one evening and she starts acting as his disguise?  - JaLu - Multiple Chapters - CriminalAURated: M (for fluff, kisses, bad language, bloody scenes and murder)





	1. Finally Free

Jackal stared at his food tray. No meat, just some vegetables and a big bowl of rice again.  
What was this here? Was he on some kind of diet? No kidding, he hasn't had anything different then water, rice and vegetables for the past six months that he'd spent here.

But it wasn't time just yet. He still had some preparations to do. Soon. Today, he'd be free.

He glared at his food with his sharp eyes. His nickname really did suit him. His sharp, narrow, golden, predator-like eyes and his blonde hair that was styled in a way that it covered the right side of his face and that it looked like he had some kind of cat-ears truely made him look like a Jackal. The black tattoos on his arms, hands and face that coated his hands and most of his forearms in a pitch black and painted a pretty pattern on the left side of his face only proved that point.  
Therefore, everyone called him Jackal because no one knew his real name. Ever since his first victim had given the police and the media a good description of him. She's been a good girl, making him popular. But nevertheless, she was a victim. She'd done her job and he had done his.

He grinned as he looked around to see that none of the guards were near his cell anymore. They had gone to give the other prisoners their food.  
The male shoved his food tray away from him and stood up. He'd eaten yesterday. That had to be enough. He couldn't waste his time on this garbage they call food. He had work to do. After all, he didn't want to stay here forever.

He looked over to the bars that kept him from his freedom. The solid metal bars were unable to break with what he had in his cell. Or at least what he was supposed to have.  
Stepping closer and inspecting the metal percisely, he noticed they were made of solid steel. Harder than metal, but nothing he couldn't handle. After all, his favourite explosives could destroy anything. Sadly, those weren't in reach for him as of now so he hoped that the other bombs he had would be enough.

He strolled over to the toilet and closed the door behind him, snickering. Good thing that the guards weren't allowed to go into the cells and that the toilet was out of their view or else it wouldn't have been so easy for him.

Jackal went to the toilet and stuck his hand in, reaching for the underwater mines he'd stored there. Escaping through the toilet wasn't his style. He loved to make a great exit, maybe even scare the shit out of some people.

Underwater mines surely weren't his favourite but they were the only ones that could withstand the water and pressure.

Grinning to himself, he pulled out eight mines in total. The sadistic look on his face never faded as he walked back out, three of the bombs in his arms. His cell mate, Zancrow, a psychopath that had murdered about 16 people within the year he's appeared from what Jackal knew, snickered to himself as he saw Jackal with the bombs and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hey! Bomb Freak! Whatcha up to?", Zancrow shouted at him, a chuckle escaping his mouth as a wide smile spread on his face.

Jackal looked up, grinning back. "Just goin' out. Nothin' special", he responded as he placed the mines in a triangle on the bars.

Zancrow let out a crazed laugh as his right eye twitched a bit. A little tick of him. "I see, I see! So you're finally going? Thought you'd stay here with me till the end of the year! Finally grew some balls, eh?", Zancrow chuckled.

"Shut up, you Pyromaniac! I've always had the balls to break out! I just wanted to make a spectacular exit!", Jackal barked at him, referring to the psychopath's crazy love for fire. 12 of his victims had died in a fire thanks to him.  
Zancrow even referred to himself as the god of fire and that he could even kill a god. As if those existed, Jackal snorted.

Zancrow nodded in amusement as he sat up, cross-legged and observed Jackal whom he referred to as 'Bomb Freak' because of his obsession over explosives.

The blonde male looked at the pyromaniac. "How come you haven't left this place already?", he asked, rather confused then mocking.

"Didn't feel like it. Ya know, this stress out there, always on the run 'n stuff. That's not for me. I'll break out when I get this feeling in my fingers, telling me to go and kill", he said so nonchalantly but the way his eyes twinkled at the thought of killing and how he licked his fingertips with a sadistic smile tugging on his lips, Jackal knew this guy thirsted for blood and was just to lazy to get his ass up.

"Yeah, right. As if you'd listen to anyone, you crazy pyromaniac", Jackal scoffed as he rolled his eyes in amusement.  
He stepped away and looked at his work. While they had been talking, Jackal had brought out the other five mines and set them up. One click and the cell would burst.

"C'mon. Time to blow them away!", Jackal grinned sadistically as he pushed Zancrow away from the bars.

Zancrow nodded. "Visit me from time to time or I'll come", he grinned.

Jackal quickly pushed the button and stepped back. He was a criminal and bomb freak but not suicidal and he knew that explosives could easily take a few lives.

"Banzai", he muttered happily as he rubbed his hands together.

With a loud BOOM, three of the bars broke away, one even hitting the bars of the cell across them. Using the dust he'd created as cover, Jackal ran out in sharp movements after he'd waved Zancrow goodbye and cracked a last smile at him.  
The dust was a good cover for the first fifteen meters but soon, the dust cleared and the guards spotted him. Even in their shocked surprised and startled state, they set the alarm off as they saw the fleeing, grinning blonde male sprinting towards the fire exit in high speed, too fast for them to catch up or even pull out their guns before he sped out the door.

Zancrow stayed back, grinning at the guards that started surrounding him in his cell with guns pointed at him as he simply fell to the floor, having another psychotic laugh attack startling some of the guards that didn't know him.

Mean while, Jackal exited the building as he noticed an alarm go off, hurting his sensitive ears as he put his hands on his ears, running away in the shadows.

He grinned at the fact that he was free again. Finally Free.


	2. Late Night Visit

Lucy sat on her balcony, staring through her brand new telescope at the stars and taking some notes.

She only wore an oversized T-Shirt that reached down till her thighs and some short shorts that were covered by her shirt since it was a warm night.

"Taurus is in line... nothing unusual... new red giant sighted... comet 67B won't go anywhere near earth the next 54 years...", she muttered to herself as she took notes and took a look through the telescope from time to check that what she noted was correct.

30 minutes later she sighed as she closed her notebook. "Nothing special tonight, huh?", the astrophysicist said to herself. "Might as well just stargaze then...", she muttered a bit disappointed as she stood up and walked over to her hammock and laid down, humming in delight.

Gazing up at the stars upon the cloudless night sky, she traced the zodiacs she knew with her eyes for a while till her eyelids grew heavier with every second and she finally settled down as she fell into a light sleep in the silence of the night.

In a street, not that far from Lucy's home, Jackal huffed in annoyance. It wasn't evening anymore but it was night instead and he had problems with staying unnoticed.  
There weren't enough people out anymore and the police got more active at night as well. He was just to noticeable. He even bought a hoodie to cover up his face and hair but a guy with a hood in the dead of the night wasn't really what you'd call non-suspicious.  
He cursed as another police car came in sight. He quickly pressed himself against a dark wall as they drove by and he sighed in relief as they were around the next corner with him going by unnoticed.

He continued to walk as he suddenly spotted a big house. But what really caught his sight was the open window that was easy for him to reach.  
He felt a grin crawling on his face as the idea crossed his mind. Sure, his explosives and other weapons were stored elsewhere but the lights were out so he could easily overwhelm whoever slept in there with a knife from their kitchen.

Determined to do this, he gave his left and right a quick look to make sure no one was watching before he quickly invited himself into the house. The window gave a creak as he touched it making him stop dead in his tracks, listening for a good 30 seconds before sighing and continuing.

Once inside, he took in his surroundings as a yawn escaped his lips. He was in the living room he noticed as he saw a ginormous bookshelf along with a flat screen TV and a couch. Everything looked expensive, making him let out a low whistle. Maybe he should not only crash here for the night but take a few things, too?  
He looked around once more, dismissing that idea for now as he saw the open kitchen with knives of all sizes hanging on a board. And was that a butcher knife? Oh this was going to be fun...

Two minutes later, he was equipped with the butcher knife and a large kitchen knife. He grinned and blinked, his eyes a bit heavy. "Might as well just lay down a bit before killing...", he mumbled silently as he plopped himself on the couch and closed his eyes, the knives still in his hands, the hoodie discarded on the floor long ago since it was too warm for a hoodie, anyway.

Lucy had woken up to a loud creak in her house. She was startled and scared at first, but after realising it was only her window, she figured it was her friend Natsu who preferred to use her window instead of the door.

She sighed in anger and got up to go inside and tell him her favourite sentence, "Doors were invented for a reason, you know?!", before noticing two things:  
It was almost midnight and Natsu has never visited her so late before and, more importantly, she only wore a shirt and shorts!

With a flaming red head, Lucy retreated her hand from the door handle of the door that lead to the living room and turned to walk to her room and get dressed into something decent.

10 minutes later, she was dressed in a brownish-light-grey skirt and a comfortable yet tight shirt in green, ready to scream at her pink-haired best friend to use the door next time and ask him what he was doing over here so late.

Opening the door, her mouth open,ready to scream, she was left dumbfounded as she was faced with a blonde male sleeping on her couch and holding two of her knives.

She stared at him, his cat like features and the weird hairstyle making him look like some kind of animal. He nuzzled his nose in a long gray scarf which was wrapped several times around his neck, the ends reaching till his thighs. A green vertically striped sleeveless shirt hugged his body tight, making his pecks and rippling abs very visible at which Lucy blushed a bit. He also sported light grey baggy pants that were held up by a belt and reached to his calves. He wore simple black boots which dirtied Lucy' s couch at the moment.

At that thought, Lucy came out of her trance like state and started screaming in a high pitched voice.  
The guy on her couch shot up immediately and jumped off the furniture to take a step at her, his death glare and the fact that he held two of her knives silencing the blonde girl immediately.

Jackal stared at the girl who had now started trembling in front of him. He was still sleepy and this chick had woken him from his deep slumber. His ears were still ringing.  
"One more scream and your head's off", he muttered with a sleepy voice and a death glare, throwing the kitchen knife at the wall behind her to prove his point.

The blonde turned around to see that he'd just murdered a moth and buried the knife in her wall.

She turned back around to nod at him slowly, obviously to scared to utter another word.

Happy with the reaction, Jackal shot her a lazy grin and plopped down on the couch.  
He was too lazy to kill. And maybe this girl could help him if he let her live. She seemed wealthy.

Balancing the tip of the blade of the the butcher knife on his pointer finger, he looked up at the girl who still stood there frozen in shock.  
She bit her lip slightly as the knife sunk a bit into his finger, making a few drops of blood flow out but Jackal didn't even seem to notice.

He watched as she timidly lifted a finger as if she was in school.  
He gave her an amused grin, interested in the weird blonde. Didn't she know him?

"What is it, Blondie? Go on, tell me what you have to say. I won't bite... much", he said showing his sharp teeth with another grin.

"M-my name's L-Lucy and... can I-I ask you something...?", she requested, staring at the floor.

"Sure, what is it, L-Lucy?", he said, mimicking her stuttering on her name. He sensed this would be fun.

Gathering up her confidence, she looked at him as she spoke, "Who... who are you? And... why are you here...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters are a little out of character

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first Fanfiction, but I'll try my best.


End file.
